


Пять раз, когда Коннор помог Уиллу. И один раз, когда Уилл всё понял

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: Коннор и не заметил, как стал помогать Уиллу, всё чаще ловя себя на том, что не может остановиться, что не может без него.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Коннор всё чаще стал ловить себя на том, что слишком много внимания уделял Холстеду, с которым, однако, вначале не сошелся во взглядах в медицине, несколько раз сталкиваясь лбами. Только после подобных ситуаций Роудс совершенно не хотел обходить стороной эмоционального доктора, начав незаметно присматривать за ним. К тому же, одна выходка Уилла, когда он чуть было не разрушил свою карьеру, желая поделиться конфиденциальной информацией с пациенткой, вынудила Коннора окончательно убедиться в правильности своих тайных надзоров за мужчиной.

Простое наблюдение за Уиллом кончилось, когда Коннор не в первый раз стал свидетелем одного и того же разговора.

Почти успев открыть дверь в ординаторскую, Коннор замер, услышав знакомый голос Холстеда.

— Это ужасно, — печально вздохнул Уилл, громко захлопнув дверцу шкафа, явно пытаясь держать себя в руках, — сосед невыносим.

— Может попробуешь подыскать другое жильё? — Неуверенно предложила Мэннинг, почти каждый день выслушивая жалобы друга по поводу очередной съёмной квартиры. Ведь только с ней мужчина и был разговорчив, делясь всем, что происходило у него в жизни.

— Во-первых, я оплатил наперёд, — разочарованно пояснил Холстед, — а, во-вторых, я уже пересмотрел все доступные варианты по моим средствам. Ты же знаешь, что у меня крупный долг за учёбу.

— Уилл, — Натали попыталась поддержать мужчину, — ты справишься.

Коннор не успел отойти в сторону, когда открылась дверь, по закону подлости, смачно ударяя его по лбу. Перед глазами всё сразу поплыло. Стойко удержавшись на ногах, он слегка мотнул головой, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

— Чёрт, Коннор! — Удивлённо воскликнул Холстед, в порыве коснувшись рукой места удара, — приложи лёд, а то точно появится большая шишка.

Резко одёрнув руку, Уилл неловко пожал плечами, негласно извиняясь, радуясь, что послышался громкий голос Мэгги, которая позвала его к новому пациенту. Зато Роудс так и замер, гораздо меньше ощущая тупую боль, точно заметив волнение со стороны Уилла.

Послушавшись совета Холстеда, Коннор вытащил из морозильника холодный пакет, чуть сморщившись, приложив его к ноющему лбу. Подслушивать Роудс точно не умел.

Всю смену Коннор размышлял, как помочь Уиллу с неудачным соседом. Причём это нужно было сделать втайне от мужчины, ведь тот был слишком горд, чтобы принять помощь от Роудса. Как бы Коннор ни старался, но налаживать отношения с Холстедом было очень сложно. Складывалось впечатление, что Уилл просто не желал хоть как-то контактировать с ним.

Коннор хотел было начать меньше думать об Уилле, но вмиг в памяти всплыл момент с дверью, когда мужчина забеспокоился, а ведь мог лишь проворчать, что нужно быть аккуратнее.

Под конец рабочего дня Роудс усиленно делал вид, что сверял какие-то неважные выписки, постоянно переводя взгляд на Уилла, который вновь отважно шёл против системы здравоохранения, прямо ходя по лезвию, не боясь оступиться.

— Доктор Роудс, мне кажется, Вам пора, — дружелюбно произнесла Мэгги, всегда замечая всё, что происходило в стенах больницы. А сейчас она видела, что Роудс слишком заметно наблюдал за Холстедом.

— Конечно, — ничуть не растерявшись, улыбнулся Коннор, последовав в ординаторскую, успев удостовериться, что Уилл в этот раз не вляпался в опасную ситуацию.

Уилл же почти сразу зашёл следом за Коннором, тоже собираясь пойти домой.

— Как лоб? — Внимательно взглянув на Роудса, спросил мужчина, весь день порываясь узнать об этом, но никак не успевая пересечься с пострадавшим.

— Думаю, сотрясение исключено, — усмехнулся Коннор, всё ожидая какого-то подвоха.

— Я с утра был на взводе, поэтому выместил злость на двери, — откровенно признался Уилл, явно удивляясь самому себе за подобное высказывание.

— Что-то случилось? — Делая вид, что не в курсе жилищных проблем мужчины, участливо поинтересовался Роудс, застёгивая куртку.

— Пустяки, — отмахнулся Холстед, всё же не решившись излить душу Коннору, сам не определившись, в каких они отношениях, — считаю, что у меня был типичный недосып. Думаю, тебе знакомо это ощущение.

— Ага, — медленно кивнул Роудс, всматриваясь в лицо мужчины, точно не собираясь выпытывать у него истинную причину утреннего недовольства, — как насчёт выпить?

— Давай, — улыбнулся Уилл, немного расслабляясь, — я угощаю. Нужно же загладить вину за твою будущую шишку.

Коннор лишь усмехнулся, согласно кивая, лишний раз не напоминая, что ему несложно заплатить за двоих. Он только радовался, что лёд тронулся.

Через день Уилл зашёл в ординаторскую с широкой улыбкой, даже не пытаясь сдержать ликование.

— Что случилось? — Подозрительно прищурилась Мэннинг, уже успев привыкнуть к недовольному выражению лица мужчины.

— Мой сосед решил съехать, — торжествуя, заявил Уилл, подпрыгнув на месте, вызвав смех Чоя, — а ведь он заплатил за три месяца, а прожил лишь неделю.

— Это точно удача, — засмеялась женщина, легко хлопнув Холстеда по плечу.

— Поздравляю, — улыбнулся Коннор, первым покинув ординаторскую, пока Уилл продолжал делиться тем, что теперь он совершенно один без всяких соседей.

А, когда Холстед похвастался новостью с Мэгги, то женщина подозрительно глянула в сторону занятого Роудса, который тоже сиял, как будто это он выселил надоедливого соседа из своего дома, а не Холстед. И она не ошиблась, ведь именно Коннор избавился от жильца, конечно же, оплатив тому все расходы и не только. Только Уиллу не нужно было знать об этом.

— Молодец, — лишь произнесла Мэгги, когда Коннор прошёл мимо медсестринского поста, даже не догадываясь о наблюдательности Локквуд.

Коннор и не думал, что так поможет Уиллу, но, наблюдая за ним, как тот весь день ходил, прямо излучая счастье, он понял, что поступил правильно. Он понял, что будет и дальше рядом с Холстедом в нужный момент, и этого ему будет достаточно.


	2. Chapter 2

Не испытывая необходимости оставаться на дополнительные смены, Коннор почти всё время уходил домой вовремя. Лишь несколько раз остался сверхурочно по просьбе Гудвин, так как в неотложке случился завал. А вот Уилл старался постоянно взять себе все дежурства, которые можно было ухватить. Иногда получалось, что он работал без выходных до двух недель, даже бывало, что не приходил домой ночевать. Всё же Холстед всегда нуждался в деньгах, желая поскорее выплатить долг за учёбу, да и в дальнейшем найти квартиру поприличнее, но пока ему оставалось лишь мечтать о будущем.

Устало зайдя в ординаторскую, отработав подряд сутки, Уилл свалился на диван, не заметив, как сразу же заснул.

— Уилл, — негромко позвал Коннор, когда обнаружил мужчину ещё в больнице, хотя его смена кончилась несколько часов назад, об этом Роудс точно знал.

Не желая открывать глаза, недовольно нахмурившись, Холстед медленно присел на мягком диване, ещё сквозь сон различив знакомый голос.

— Почему ты ещё здесь? — Пристально смотря на Уилла, спросил Коннор, подозревая, что у того просто не осталось сил на путь до дома.

— Я на минутку прилёг, — зевнув, пояснил Холстед, а затем удивлённо заморгал, когда увидел время, — ну, здесь тоже удобно спать, однако.

— Ещё несколько подобных изматывающих смен, и ты свалишься сверху на пациента, — хмуро произнёс Роудс, слишком часто замечая уставшего мужчину на работе.

— Я ещё молод, и этим надо пользоваться, — потянувшись, усмехнулся Уилл, мысленно прикинув, что он точно не успеет сбегать до начала следующего рабочего дня домой за едой.

— Не вынуждай меня силком тащить тебя домой, — серьёзно предупредил Коннор, быстро переодевшись, — мы заканчиваем в одно время, поэтому я подвезу тебя.

— Я ещё в состоянии водить самостоятельно, — возмутился Холстед, налив себе стакан воды, — хорошо-хорошо, если тебя это успокоит, Коннор.

Мужчина лишь хмыкнул, выйдя в коридор, реально понимая, что не сможет заставить этого настырного доктора прекратить работать на износ. Оставалось лишь следить, чтобы тот не натворил дел. Впрочем, Коннор к этому давно привык.

Закончив немного раньше, Роудс терпеливо ждал Уилла, стоя около медсестринского поста, когда подошла Мэннинг, возмущённо обращаясь к Мэгги.

— Холстед точно растерял последние мозги, — недовольно говорила женщина, — гордость его точно погубит.

Услышав знакомое имя, Коннор на автомате сделал шаг назад, чтобы его не было видно, да ещё схватил планшет со сводкой больных, который был никем невостребованный.

— Он же снова не ходил домой, оставшись без обеда. Ты же знаешь, что еду он не покупает здесь, экономя, — выдохнула Натали, — и снова весь день проработал голодным. Точно начну ему готовить, если так и дальше продолжится. Не понимаю его упрямство, когда Коннор угощает всех.

Ещё немного поворчав на Уилла, Мэннинг ушла, явно успокоившись, что хоть с кем-то поделилась накипевшей темой. Коннор продолжал стоять, перебирая много моментов, когда он покупал практически всей команде неотложки обеды, а Холстед категорично отказывался, ссылаясь на то, что взял с дома перекус, а на деле — голодая всю смену. И Роудс не понимал, почему Уилл такой упрямый.

— Коннор, идём? — Махнул рукой Холстед, наконец-то закончив делать заключительный осмотр пациентов, оставляя их на нового дежурного врача.

— Только я очень голоден, так что давай заедем перекусить, — схитрил Коннор, — составишь компанию?

— Я думал поужинать дома, — не ожидав, растерялся Уилл, встав посреди парковки.

— Уилл, — многозначительно взглянув на мужчину, произнёс Роудс, уже зная, что точно победил, — а вот у меня дома пустота в холодильнике, а сидеть в одиночестве в каком-то ресторане — это не очень, поэтому я угощаю.

Всё ещё сомневаясь, Холстед пристально глянул на улыбающегося Коннора. А затем согласно кивнул, решив, что точно ничего не случится.

— Отлично, — довольно отозвался Коннор, садясь скорее за руль, сразу опережая вопрос мужчины, — если что, то утром я заеду за тобой, раз твоя машина остаётся тут.

— Не думал, что у меня появится личный водитель, — засмеялся Уилл, запрятав неловкость подальше от себя.

Проведя хороший вечер, Коннор, как и планировал, завёз Уилла домой. За столь короткое времяпрепровождение совместно с парочкой вылазок в бар, чтобы выпить, они действительно сблизились. Роудс прямо замечал, как менялось отношение Холстеда к нему.  
На следующий день, без опозданий забрав Уилла, Коннор без умолка говорил с ним на простые повседневные темы.

— Сегодня предупреждали о плохой погоде, — хмурясь, говорил Коннор, зная, что из-за такого прогноза у них в неотложке будет больше случаев.

— Да уж, подобный расклад грозит нам авралом, — будто читая мысли Роудса, кивнул Холстед.

— Мне тебя ждать после смены? — Внезапно спросил Коннор, лишь после отругав себя, что как-то неуместно построил вопрос, явно показавшись мужчине навязчивым.

— Спасибо, Коннор, — на удивление Роудса, Уилл доброжелательно улыбнулся, несознательно ощущая заботу со стороны друга. Холстед причислил Коннора к числу друзей, которых у него было не так и много. — У меня сегодня ночное дежурство, но, если будешь не против, то можешь подождать меня завтра вечером.

Успев аккуратно припарковаться, Коннор облегчённо выдохнул, что сделал это быстрее, чем услышал последние слова Холстеда.

— Отлично, — чётко ощущая сдвиг между друг другом, согласился Коннор, — удачи на работе.

— И тебе меньше опасных случаев, — усмехнулся Уилл, первым покинув машину, даже не заметив Мэгги и Натали.

— Когда это Уилл успел так поладить с Коннором, — удивилась Мэннинг, всё ещё смотря вслед мужчине. А Мэгги лишь хмыкнула, давно этого ожидая.

Проспав несколько часов, немного набравшись сил перед новой сменой, Холстед сонно направился к открытому шкафчику, даже не помня, почему забыл его закрыть. Удивлённо заморгав, он обнаружил на полке незнакомый пакет. Открыв его, Уилл, недоумевая, достал упакованный сэндвич и стеклянную бутылку с апельсиновым соком. Мужчине показалось, что кто-то точно ошибся, оставив у него еду.

— Нет, это не моё, — Чой пожал плечами, покинув ординаторскую.

— Кто-то опередил меня, — рассмеялась Натали, вспомнив, что уже хотела начать кормить Холстеда.

— Ну, ребята, — заворчал Уилл, теряясь в догадках, — Коннор?

— Нет, ты же знаешь, что я скупаю уличный ларёк с едой, — подмигнул Роудс, уходя следом за Чоем и Натали, лишь слегка улыбнувшись, — спроси у Мэгги, она у нас сама бдительность.

Фыркнув, Уилл послушно направился к Локвуд, держа в руках пакет, который до сих пор не нашёл своего владельца.

— До меня дошёл слух, что ты вечно голодный, — легко созналась Мэгги, — так что, когда у тебя будут такие сложные смены, из-за которых ты не сможешь попадать домой, будешь питаться моей стряпнёй.

— О, — смутился Холстед, сжав пакет в руках, — не стоит…

— Со мной невозможно спорить, доктор Холстед, — довольно ухмыльнулась женщина, — время завтрака ещё не кончилось.

— Большое спасибо, — не скрывая радости, произнёс Уилл, быстро возвращаясь обратно, чтобы точно успеть перекусить.

— Доволен? — Искоса глядя на стоящего сзади мужчину, спросила Мэгги, возвращаясь к своей работе.

— Ага, — заулыбался Коннор, тоже уходя работать, уже не беспокоясь за голодного и одновременно беспечного Холстеда.

— Два дурака, — тихо хмыкнула Мэгги.

И с этого дня Коннор исправно готовил сытные перекусы для Уилла, причём собственноручно, даже не собираясь раскрывать себя, только наблюдая со стороны, как тот довольно поедал всё, что было в пластиковых контейнерах. В этом был весь Коннор Роудс.


	3. Chapter 3

Окончательное решение проводить почти всё время в кардиологии у Коннора возникло, когда он устал наблюдать, как Уилл постоянно преследует Мэннинг, и это выглядело совершенно не по-дружески. Роудсу было смешно и одновременно стыдно, что его задевало происходящее, будто Холстед изменял ему. Именно подобные мысли посещали голову мужчины, лишь заводя в тупик. Коннор никак не мог понять, что испытывает к Уиллу, но чувство ревности почему-то давало о себе знать.

— Знаешь, это же такая честь быть протеже доктора Дауни, — подбодрил Уилл, впервые за день встретив Коннора, перехватив его в коридоре.

— Конечно, — не особо радуясь, кратко произнёс Роудс.

— Нас не забывай, — подмигнул Холстед, быстро побежав к новому пациенту.

Оставшись стоять, Коннор не знал, что делать дальше. Он точно не хотел опускать руки, но и сам не понимал, что ему было нужно. Мужчине было тяжело признаться самому себе, что, кажется, он не представлял уже дней без Уилла, даже простого участия в его жизни.

— Доктор Роудс, что-то случилось? — Мэгги, последив некоторое время за мужчиной, решила сама к нему подойти.

— Натали и Уилл, — Коннор специально прокашлялся, формулируя вопрос, — они вместе?

Пристально смотря на Роудса, Мэгги не выдержала и рассмеялась, явно не ожидая подобного предположения.

— Так ты из-за этого так рьяно возжелал перейти в кардиологию? — Не скрывая улыбки, спросила женщина, видя замешательство на лице Коннора. — Можешь не отвечать. И нет, ты ошибся, между ними ничего нет.

Действительно почувствовав себя неловко, Коннор сослался на вызов в операционную. А Мэгги просто пожала плечами, зная всё и без подтверждения со стороны Роудса.

В режиме неуверенности пролетела целая неделя, которая так и не принесла решения Коннору. Он, конечно, успевал перебрасываться обыденными фразами с Уиллом, но этого было слишком мало. Коннору не хватало Холстеда, и на начале второй неделе он отпросился у Дауни провести один рабочий день в привычной неотложке.

Воспользовавшись возможностью быть рядом с Уиллом, Коннор собственными глазами убедился, что между мужчиной и Мэннинг ничего не было, кроме крепкой дружбы. Это очень успокоило Роудса, поэтому он весь день маячил рядом с Холстедом, даже приняв нескольких пациентов, стоя бок о бок.

— Коннор, без тебя приёмная вообще не та, — неожиданно признался Уилл, оказавшись в ординаторской наедине с Роудсом.

— Думаю, приёмная переживёт, — Коннор слегка улыбнулся, надеясь услышать немного другую трактовку его отсутствия в неотложке. Впрочем, он её дождался, когда последовали следующие слова Уилла:

— А я вот — нет, — смотря на друга, произнёс он, — так что буду верить, что такие дни, как сегодня, будут уместны в твоей рабочей деятельности.

Казалось, что Коннор ослышался, вот только его ещё никогда не подводил слух. Неожиданное тепло разошлось по всему телу мужчины, когда он про себя воспроизвёл слова Холстеда.

— Коннор? — Уилл помахал рукой перед лицом Роудса, который слишком долго молчал.

— Тогда тебе часто придётся иметь рядом такого отличного доктора, как я, — Коннор уверенно ухмыльнулся, быстро приходя в себя.

— Отлично, — смеясь, кивнул Уилл, доедая сэндвич, о происхождении которого он так и не узнал. Коннор лишь довольно подметил, что его кулинарные способности неплохи, раз Холстед ни разу не оставил ни крошки в пищевом контейнере.

Убедившись, что Уиллу нравилось его присутствие, Коннор успевал заскочить на несколько часов в неотложку почти каждый день. Дауни не был против подобного рвения ученика к накоплению опыта во всех областях. Он даже не догадывался об истинных причинах, из-за которых Роудс разрывался между этажами больницы.

Наблюдая за тем, как Коннор бегал по коридорам, скрывая усталость, улыбаясь только рядом с Холстедом, Мэгги разочарованно качала головой. Ей не нравилось, как мучил себя Роудс, при этом просто опекая Уилла невзирая на весь свалившийся на него дискомфорт. Если бы не вечные просьбы передать перекусы Холстеду от её имени, Локквуд точно бы самостоятельно раскрыла глаза Уиллу.

Складывалось впечатление, что Уилл действительно был слеп, раз не замечал особого к себе отношения Коннора. Он и не пытался понять, с головой уходя в работу, уже привыкнув к присутствию мужчины, когда ему это было так нужно.

Порядком устав после двух смен, Уилл уже собирался домой, но тут привезли буйного пациента с огнестрельным ранением. Наспех бросившись разбираться с пострадавшим, он совершенно не сосредоточился. Наверное, сказалась усталость, но всё произошло довольно быстро.

— Мне нужно осмотреть Вас, сэр, — на автомате говорил Уилл, когда потянулся к кровоточащей ране.

— Пошёл вон, — прошипел мужчина, моментально достав из штанов нож, замахиваясь прямо в живот Холстеду.

— Уилл! — Также быстро оттолкнув Холстеда в сторону, воскликнул Коннор.

— Охрана, у него нож, — запаниковала медсестра, отскочив в сторону, когда двое мужчин прижали больного к койке.

Схватив под локоть Коннора, Уилл отвёл его в соседнюю палату, взволнованно осматривая глубокий порез, пришедший чуть ниже плеча.

— Коннор, что ты устроил? — Злясь, выдохнул Уилл, сразу обрабатывая рану, накладывая повязку, оценив, что швы в данном случае не потребуются.

— А ты почему потерял бдительность? — Хмуро спросил Роудс, до сих пор видя, как тот идиот замахнулся ножом на Уилла.

— Ты чертовски напугал меня, — взглянув на мужчину, прошептал Уилл, даже не думая о том, что могло бы случиться, если бы Коннор вовремя не пришёл на помощь. Сейчас он реально оценил то, что Роудс всё время был рядом. — Спасибо, Коннор, ты меня спас.

— Ты, кажется, хотел домой, — неловко пожал плечами Роудс, не привыкший к словам благодарности, — всё равно твоего пациента перехватил Итан.

— Где там наш герой? — Громко произнесла Мэгги, заходя вместе с Натали, чтобы удостовериться в стабильном состоянии Роудса.

— Уилл, почему ты растерял свою профессиональную проницательность к вооружённым типам? — Проворчала Мэннинг, скрестив руки на груди.

— Кому-то просто не идёт на пользу работа без выходных, — с укором проговорила Мэгги, — давайте, ребятки, идите по домам.

Заспешив, Коннор уже собрался уходить, как Уилл остановил его, перегородив ему дорогу, широко улыбаясь.

— Моя очередь тебя подвозить, — ухмыльнулся Уилл, заставая врасплох Коннора.

Путь до дома прошёл в молчании, но оно не было неудобным, скорее, так надо было им обоим.

— До завтра, — улыбнулся Уилл, высадив пассажира, — и, Коннор, ещё раз спасибо, не только за сегодня.

Уже засыпая, Коннор не чувствовал себя одиноким, продолжая видеть перед собой искреннюю улыбку Уилла. Казалось, что её будет достаточно для его счастья. И следующее утро началось с внезапного звонка, разбудившего Роудса.

— Эй, Коннор, я жду тебя, — послышался жизнерадостный голос Уилла.

И уже невозможно было отрицать, что в отношениях Коннора с Уиллом произошёл очередной существенный сдвиг.


	4. Chapter 4

День у Холстеда начался неправильно, когда он поссорился с Коннором на тему подходящего варианта лечения тяжелого пациента. И худшее, что за развернувшейся сценой наблюдала вся неотложка. Уилл сам не понял, почему так ополчился на Роудса, да ещё и привлёк к их спору Гудвин, требуя полностью поручить пациента ему.

— Думаю, доктор Роудс, Вам лучше пока уйти в кардиологию, — решила Гудвин, поскорее отведя в сторону Холстеда, уже проводя ему воспитательную беседу, выказывая своё недовольство по поводу лишнего внимания со стороны пациентов и всего медицинского персонала к их спору.

— Подобного больше не повторится, — согласно закивал Уилл, провожая взглядом Гудвин, уже чувствуя вину.

— Какая муха тебя укусила? — Нахмурилась Мэннинг, ставшая главной свидетельницей ссоры, но не посмевшая вставить своё слово.

Неоднозначно пожав плечами, Холстед молча ушёл к заждавшемуся больному, из-за которого и случился скандал. Он прекрасно понимал, что конфликт произошёл на ровном месте, вообще без каких-либо причин, но его будто тянуло нарваться. Последние дни взаимоотношения с Коннором натянулись, и Уилл не мог понять, с чем это было связано. Так что, взяв неверный курс, он просто свёл всё к пациенту, публично рассорившись с мужчиной.

— Им давно пора нормально поговорить, — уверенно произнесла Мэгги, глядя на Мэннинг, которая так и не дождалась ответа на свой вопрос, но тоже была одного мнения с Локквуд.

До обеда Холстед напряжённо метался из одной в палату в другую, не забывая про проблемного пациента, которому никак не подходило лечение. Отбросив своё упрямство, Уилл решил всё же прислушаться к совету Коннора.

Сделав короткий перерыв на стакан кофе, Холстед заметил на горизонте Коннора. Обычно они дружески пересекались в свободную минутку, перебрасываясь последними новостями, но сейчас Уилл облажался. Роудс будто почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают, и повернулся в сторону Холстеда. Лицо мужчины не отразило ни единой эмоции, оставаясь совершенно каменным. От этого Уиллу ещё больше стало не по себе. А ведь можно было подойти и извиниться, но ему будто что-то мешало, не давая сделать это.

В итоге, Коннор ушёл, даже забыв, что спускался к медсестринскому посту. А, вспомнив, не стал возвращаться, не желая снова нарваться на Холстеда. Он тоже чувствовал странную перемену в их отношениях. К сожалению, Мэгги была права, что оттягивать неизбежное — точно не пойдёт на пользу им обоим. Постоянные посиделки в баре после общих смен, не менее частые подбрасывания друг друга до дома — всё это значило многое для Коннора, но при этом — совсем ничего. Хотя раньше Роудс не мог и мечтать о подобном контакте с упрямцем Уиллом. А теперь мужчине стало мало и того, что у них уже было. Однако Коннор боялся, что своими чувствами сделает лишь хуже, поэтому продолжал стоять в стороне, согласно играя роль отличного друга.

Весь день борясь за сложного пациента, Уилл потерпел неудачу. И только Мэннинг знала, как тяжело было мужчине, который уже свалил всю вину на себя.

— Я ведь мог сразу приступить к лечению, предложенному Коннором, но не стал, — ударив кулаком в стену, выдохнул Холстед.

— Вот только ничей метод лечения не смог бы ему помочь, — мотнув головой, убеждала Натали, показывая на планшете последние анализы пациента, — здесь итог был очевиден.

— А если бы…

— Уилл, прекрати, — женщина категорично прервала его, — это не твоя вина, слышишь? Или ты хочешь независимого мнения?

Устало сев на диван, немного сгорбившись, Холстед упёрся локтями в колени. Он всегда тяжело переживал смерти своих пациентов, без исключения прорабатывая ошибки, которые могли возникнуть, но сейчас дело было не только в умершем человеке. И Натали будто прочитала его мысли.

— Ты ведь сейчас думаешь о Конноре? — Даже не ожидая услышать ответ, произнесла она, заметив, как вздрогнул Холстед, — тебе стоит извиниться, Уилл. Он не заслужил того, что ты устроил утром.

— Я не просил помощи, и это был мой пациент, — через силу возразил Холстед, пытаясь оправдать себя.

— Уилл, — Натали покачала головой, — не потеряй такого человека, как Коннор.

Махнув рукой, женщина оставила Уилла одного, надеясь, что он примет правильное решение. Просидев ещё какое-то время в одном положении, Холстед через силу отправился заниматься новыми больными, всё ещё прокручивая в голове слова Мэннинг, не сомневаясь в её искренности.

— Доктор Холстед, — позвала Гудвин, серьёзно добавляя, — сегодня никакого ночного дежурства. И никаких возражений, идите домой.

Поняв, что утренняя неурядица сыграла не последнюю роль, что его сняли с дополнительной смены, Уилл даже не попытался отстоять свою позицию. В ординаторской был только Коннор, и неясно было: он не успел уйти или намеренно ждал Холстеда.  
Неуверенно пройдя к шкафчику, Уилл, даже не открыв его, просто замер на месте. Ему так хотелось обратиться к Коннору, просто что-то сказать, лишь бы разрушить невидимую стену между ними.

— Уилл, — негромко произнёс Роудс, видя непонятное замешательство со стороны Холстеда.

— Коннор, послушай…

— Нет, Уилл, — прерывая его, слегка улыбнулся Коннор, — я не должен был при свидетелях начинать неуместный спор. К тому же, случай был не подвластен нашим усилиям.

— Коннор, это я должен…

— Прости, Уилл, я впредь не допущу, чтобы кто-то наблюдал за спорами докторов, — уверенно закончил Коннор, смотря в глаза мужчине.

— Дурак, — выдохнул Холстед, никак не успевая сказать то, что хотел, — это я должен был извиниться, а не наблюдать за тобой со стороны весь день. Прости, что повёл себя, как последний козёл.

— Ты наблюдал за мной весь день? — Роудс удивлённо переспросил, вспоминая, что точно кто-то за ним ходил, даже в кардиологии.

— А ты услышал только это? — Наконец-то расслабившись, проворчал Уилл, — и не надейся, что я снова повторю извинения.

— С тебя выпивка, но завтра, так что я отвезу тебя домой, — улыбнулся Коннор, не так давно услышав один разговор, который ходил между медсёстрами об Уилле, который после неудачной смены с летальным исходом, и если ещё пациент умер не сразу, не мог нормально водить машину, обязательно попадая в лёгкие аварии. Брату Холстеда вечно приходилось его вытаскивать из подобных передряг.

— У тебя же завтра выходной, — вспомнил Уилл, прищуриваясь, — а тебе тогда придётся встать рано, чтобы отвезти меня в больницу. Лучше я сам на своей машине доберусь.

— Нет, — улыбаясь, даже не собираясь отступать, произнёс Коннор, — нечего подбрасывать твоему брату лишнюю работу.

— Эй, откуда ты…

— Уилл, я знаю о тебе всё, — подмигнув, Коннор уверенно направился на выход, не сомневаясь, что Холстед послушно последует за ним.

Никак не ожидая, что Уилл схватит его под руку, вынуждая идти быстрее, Коннор счастливо улыбнулся. Холстед не заметил, как стал тактильно зависеть от мужчины, часто хлопая его по плечу, легко хватая за руку или же приобнимая на прощание. Где-то на подсознании Уилл чувствовал, что Коннор был для него не просто другом, но пытаться осмыслить подобное он пока не собирался.

А у Коннора в обязанностях добавился пункт, который предполагал спасение Холстеда от аварий. Вот так, не заметив, Роудс оказался окружён Уиллом Холстедом. Коннор точно пропал, влюбившись в него, даже не надеясь на взаимность.


	5. Chapter 5

Нервно ходя из одного угла комнаты в другой, Уилл ожидал, когда Гудвин доберется до него. Он допустил ошибку, хоть и после неё пациент остался жив. Можно было обойтись без хирургического вмешательства, но Холстед настоял на обратном, переспорив Коннора. И теперь Уилл ожидал выговора, а может и чего похуже, ведь больному теперь предстоит довольно долгий срок восстановления. В одном Холстед был прав, что операция была необходима, но не в срочном порядке.

— Уилл, ты в порядке? — Неслышно зайдя в ординаторскую, спросила Мэннинг, видя, как напряжён мужчина.

— Я в норме, только теперь меня вышвырнут с работы, — горько усмехнулся Холстед, сжав переносицу, — я ведь был так уверен, что поступаю верно. И самое главное, что Коннор пытался отговорить меня, ага.

— Ты уже говорил с Гудвин? — Настороженно уточнила Натали.

— Нет, Коннор вызвался первым пойти к ней и обо всём доложить, — мотнув головой, ответил Уилл, подмечая, что уже прошло полчаса с момента, как Роудс оказался в кабинете Гудвин.

Сочувствуя, Натали лишь молча кивнула, поспешив вернуться к работе. А Уилл остался сидеть в ординаторской, пока не прошёл час, а Коннор так и не вернулся. Только сейчас заметив, что шкафчик Роудса слегка приоткрыт, он настороженно заглянул внутрь. Удивившись, что вещей в нём не было, наспех достав телефон, Уилл начал звонить мужчине.

— Коннор, ты где? — Сразу спросил Холстед, недовольный тем, что зря прождал мужчину, а тот заранее знал, что уйдёт в одиночку. На секунду Уилл предположил, что Коннор обиделся на него за поспешное решение с пациентом, наплевав на мнение друга.

— Сестра попросила заехать к ней, извини, что не предупредил, — в голосе Роудса отчётливо слышалась ложь. Уилл многократно сталкивался с подобной интонацией мужчины, когда тот что-то не договаривал или обманывал.

— Всё хорошо? — Не придумав лучшего вопроса, выдохнул Уилл. Он точно не хотел выяснять отношения прямо по телефону.

— Конечно, увидимся завтра, — короткий ответ Роудса лишь подтвердил догадки Холстеда.

— Подожди, Коннор, — быстро прервал его мужчина, собираясь с духом, — прости, что не прислушался к тебе. Я боялся, что сделаю хуже.

Подобное признание далось Уиллу с трудом, но он точно должен был извиниться.

— Уилл, ты не виноват, — после недолгой паузы произнёс Коннор, зная, что Холстед искренне сожалел об инциденте, — не задерживайся, у нас завтра рабочий день.

Услышав монотонные гудки, Уилл облегчённо улыбнулся, даже забыв, что ему предстоял серьёзный разговор с Гудвин. Глянув на часы, зная, что женщина ещё не ушла, Холстед заранее переоделся и захватил с собой рюкзак. Он не был посвящён в подробности всего разговора Коннора с Гудвин, и от этого ещё больше волновался. Сто раз пожалев, что не принял сторону Коннора, положив пациента под нож, хотя мог ещё обойтись и без операции, Холстед решительно вошёл в главный кабинет.

— Доктор Холстед, — слегка удивившись, в качестве приветствия кивнула Гудвин, уже собираясь уходить домой.

— Мисс Гудвин, я хотел всё объяснить прежде, чем Вы вынесите решение, — на одном дыхании выпалил Уилл, чувствуя себя провинившимся мальчишкой, нервно сжимающим лямку рюкзака.

— Не понимаю, о чём Вы, — Гудвин изогнула бровь, снимая с вешалки пальто, — вообще мне уже пора идти.

— Я насчёт операции Хокинса, — растеряв всю уверенность, попытался объяснить мужчина, не наблюдая какой-то ответной реакции со стороны Гудвин.

— Если Вы хотите побыть героем, то поздно, — хмыкнула она, проходя мимо Уилла, — доктор Роудс уже во всём признался.

— В чём он признался? — непонимание больно ударило Холстеда, который удивлённо смотрел на главу учреждения.

— А то Вы не знаете, — с упрёком произнесла Гудвин, скрестив на груди руки, — о том, что Вы хотели попытаться обойтись без операции, а Роудс настоял на своём. Хорошо, что пациент не станет подавать в суд, всё же ничего серьёзного не случилось, но формальность была нарушена.

— И что теперь? — Только и выдохнул Уилл, прекрасно поняв, что Коннор подставился, прикрыв его.

— Написал объяснительную и взял выходной, на котором я настояла, — сухо объяснила Гудвин, — доктор Холстед, Вы что-то ещё хотели сказать?

— Он не ошибся…

— Достаточно, — резко оборвала его женщина, — доброй ночи, доктор Холстед. Надеюсь, Вы будете в будущем разумнее.

Только оказавшись на улице, Уилл со злости закричал, сжимая кулаки. И злился он исключительно на себя. Гудвин точно всё поняла, и это Холстед знал, лишь взглянув ей в глаза. Вот только женщина не стала устраивать разборки, и от этого всего на душе Уилла стало паршиво.

Набрав несколько раз Коннору, Уилл так и не услышал родного голоса. Не став оставлять голосовое сообщение, Холстед уверенно направился домой к Роудсу. Ему срочно нужно было увидеть мужчину, а ждать до завтра — точно оказалось невыполнимой задачей.

— Роудс, открой дверь! — Громко стуча по железной поверхности, настойчиво потребовал Уилл.

Только собравшись дёрнуть ручку, Холстед замер, наконец-то дождавшись Коннора. Мужчина был по-домашнему одет: в мятой безразмерной футболке и пижамных штанах, хотя точно ещё не спал.

— Почему ты приехал? — Даже не пытаясь казаться удивлённым, спросил Коннор, сделав шаг назад, впуская Уилла в дом.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — Беззлобно спросил Холстед, зная, что Роудс всё поймёт.

— Уилл, успокойся, — Коннор сел на диван, скрещивая перед собой руки в замок, даже не зная, что и сказать.

— Я спокоен, но зачем было брать на себя вину, когда ты собственно сам препятствовал моему решению, — проведя рукой по лицу, негромко произнёс Уилл, внезапно испытывая желание обнять такого Коннора, который казался растерянным, сгорбленно сидя на диване, смотря, куда угодно, но не на него.

— Это работа, я знаю, как тебе она нужна, — немного помолчав, начал говорить Коннор, — Уилл, и также я знаю, что сегодняшняя ошибка больше никогда не повторится, а из-за неё ещё и получить выговор — это точно было бы лишним в твоём портфолио.

— Ты — дурак, Коннор Роудс, — только и сказал Холстед, садясь рядом с мужчиной, упираясь лбом ему в плечо, устало выдыхая, — совсем не думаешь о себе, а, если бы ты отделался не только объяснительной? Как бы я себя чувствовал?

— Вот только «если бы» не случилось, — хмыкнул Роудс, немного улыбнувшись, слыша в голосе Холстеда нотки волнения.

— Спасибо, — не медля, Уилл улыбнулся в ответ, свободно ложась на диван, забрасывая ноги на колени Коннора, улавливая его удивление, — я останусь у тебя? А то не хочу ехать через весь город, теряя несколько часов сна в пути.

— Пойдём тогда поужинаем, — согласно закивал Роудс, в голове представив, что Уилл мог бы у него всегда ночевать и вместе с ним ездить на работу, но оставалось радоваться всего лишь одному совместному дню, не думая о том, что будет потом.

Пока Коннор разогревал лазанью, Уилл с интересом осматривался в просторном доме мужчины. А, добравшись до самой кухни, Холстед неожиданно замер, озадаченно рассматривая много разноцветных контейнеров для хранения еды, которых он никогда не замечал у Коннора с собой. Ведь Роудс всегда питался уличной едой около неотложки. Это действительно озадачило Уилла, но его размышления были прерваны:

— Всё готово, — нарушив долгую тишину, оповестил Коннор, легко подталкивая Холстеда к столу.

Закивав, Уилл решил отбросить ненужные мысли на потом, погрузившись в уютную атмосферу, которая так и окутала его целиком. У Холстеда уже не было сомнений, что отношения с Коннором точно изменились, но, как это всегда получалось, никто не делал необходимый шаг навстречу. Впрочем, что касалось самого Коннора, он сделал и так слишком много шагов, так что теперь Уилл должен был наконец-то открыть глаза.


	6. Chapter 6

В коротких перерывах между пациентами, Уилл постоянно проверял телефон, даже несколько раз перезванивал, всё ещё воспринимая новость, как неудачную шутку. Он не мог поверить, что его оставшийся долг за учёбы был погашен благодарным пациентом. Это же было совершенно невозможно.

Потирая лоб, Холстед опёрся локтями на медсестринскую стойку, так и не успев поймать Мэннинг, впрочем, он хотел обо всём рассказать сначала Коннору, но у него были на сегодня назначены несколько долгих операций.

— Ты всё утро взволнованный, — подозрительно произнесла Мэгги, быстро отдав указания двум новым медсёстрам, чтобы дотошно допросить Холстеда, — что случилось?

— Честно говоря, я и сам толком не понял, — нервно усмехнулся Уилл, не переставая крутить в руках телефон, — по пути на работу мне позвонили из банка, чтобы сообщить о моём погашенном учебном кредите, который мне ещё предстояло выплачивать несколько лет. И самое невероятное, что это сделал пациент в благодарность лечащему доктору. Не знаю, что и думать.

— И никаких подсказок о благодетеле не дали? — Мэгги недоверчиво изогнула бровь, тоже не доверяя бескорыстному поступку неизвестного.

— В том и дело, что нет, — устало вздохнул Холстед, уже не зная, что и думать.

К говорящим подошёл Коннор, как всегда, найдя свободную минуту для того, чтобы увидеться с Уиллом.

— Коннор, ты вовремя, — обрадовался Холстед, даже не заметив, как сразу же расплылся в улыбке, возникшей лишь благодаря появлению мужчины.

Холстед в общих чертах поделился с Коннором неожиданной новостью, которую тот воспринял, на удивление Мэгги, спокойно, хоть и попытался сыграть на лице чувство неверия в происходящее.

— Я должен выяснить, кто это сделал, — закончил говорить Уилл, сжав в руке телефон, — пойду и снова позвоню в банк.

— Постой, Уилл, — Коннор казался невозмутимым, — разве это плохо, что теперь ты свободен?

Только Коннор не думал, что подобным вопросом сможет заставить Мэгги усомниться, вынуждая её пристальнее наблюдать за двумя мужчинами, делая, конечно же, занятой вид, внося медицинские записи в компьютер.

— Это неправильно, — нахмурился Уилл, — да, и я волнуюсь, что это обычный розыгрыш, а если и нет, — выдохнув, — меня напрягает мысль, что этот пациент ещё станет меня преследовать. Не верю я в безвозмездную благодарность.

— Как будто тебя никогда не благодарили, — отмахнулся Коннор, постоянно поглядывая на время.

— Конфеты — не в счёт, — пожав плечами, вздохнул Уилл, заметив проявления беспокойства Роудса, — ты торопишься?

— Да, до вечера, — непринуждённо улыбнувшись, Коннор быстро скрылся за дверцами лифта, только внутри шумно выдыхая.

Съездив, как и хотел, в банк, Холстед вернулся ни с чем. Ему никто не раскрыл личность, убедив, что всё не шутка, а в самом человеке не нужно сомневаться. Уилл просто хмыкнул, больше не пытаясь вытянуть из работников нужную информацию.

В курсе подвернувшейся удачи уже были Итан с Натали, совершенно не разделяя подозрений Уилла.

— Ты точно параноик, — рассмеялась Мэннинг, уходя раньше всех со смены по личным делам, которые всегда заключались в Оуэне.

— Расслабься, друг, — легко произнёс Итан, собираясь вздремнуть перед ночным дежурством.

Прислушавшись к Чою, за неимением альтернативного решения, Уилл решил доесть обед, как обычно, переданный Мэгги. Он был безмерно благодарен подобной заботе, оказываемой женщиной.

Спустившись на несколько часов в неотложку, Коннор успешно провёл осмотр трём поступившим пациентам, распорядившись насчёт их лечения, а затем прошёлся по отделению, выжидая очередного больного.

— Доктор Роудс, можно тебя на секунду, — весь день размышляя, придя к своему выводу, Мэгги решила лично всё выяснить, позвав мужчину.

— Что-то с пациентом? — Сразу напрягся Коннор, быстро оказавшись рядом с женщиной.

— Нет, с тобой, — серьёзно ответила она, не отводя взгляда от Роудса, — это ведь твоих рук дело, долг Холстеда?

— Не…

— Послушай, — оборвав мужчину, продолжила говорить Мэгги, — я не спрашиваю то, что и так знаю. Мне только важно знать, как долго ты будешь действовать со стороны, втайне от самого Уилла? Пока он не станет с кем-то встречаться? Ну, ответь мне, Коннор Роудс.

— Я не знаю, — только и произнёс Коннор, невольно опустив плечи.

— Я знаю, как он тебе важен, как ты дорожишь им, как хочешь быть с ним, но мало того, что об этом знаю я или ещё кто-то, если Уилл останется в неведении, — смягчившись, вздохнула женщина, положив руку на плечо Роудса, — я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— И что мне сделать? Признаться, а затем потерять, даже то, что имею? — Коннор слабо усмехнулся, уже предвидя исход своих слов.

— Считаешь, лучше потерять Уилла, когда у него появится тот, кем мог стать ты, но не решился на этот шаг? — С сомнением спросила Мэгги, видя, как тяжело сейчас было мужчине.

Молча кивнув, Коннор ушёл проверить пациента после диализа, просто подобрав удачный способ уйти от всевидящей женщины, которая точно была права, но от этого ему было не лучше.

Закончив смену, наспех переодевшись, Роудс решил не ждать Уилла, молча покинув больницу. Сев в машине, он устало сгорбился, опустив голову на руль. Он действительно устал, и усталость была не физической. А ведь мужчина никогда ещё не ощущал себя настолько бессильным.

Быстро передав индивидуальные указания Итану по пациентам, поступившим этим днём, Холстед, как обычно, подошёл к Мэгги, передав ей пустой контейнер.

— Всё было вкусно, — привычно поблагодарил Уилл, уже поворачиваясь в сторону ординаторской.

— Я вот не понимаю, Холстед, — сухо произнесла женщина, громко хлопнув папкой по столу, — ты действительно идиот?

Невольно вздрогнув, Уилл удивлённо замер, смотря на разгневанную Локвуд. Он не мог вспомнить, в чём, возможно, провинился за прошедшую смену.

— Кто для тебя Коннор Роудс? — Прямо спросила Мэгги, но чуть тише, чтобы не привлечь лишних ушей к этому разговору.

— Мы работаем вместе, — растерялся Уилл, даже начав запинаться, выдавая волнение, — с ним что-то случилось?

— С ним давно всё далеко не в порядке, — твёрдо оповестила женщина, довольно отмечая, что Холстеду данный факт совершенно не безразличен, ведь он сразу напрягся, — ты не думал о том, кто выселил соседа, да ещё и запретил подселять к тебе других? Кто постоянно готовил тебе обеденные перекусы? — Она махнула рукой на контейнер.

Уиллу оставалось лишь молча стоять, слушая эмоциональную речь Мэгги, которой надоело наблюдать со стороны, которой стало обидно за Коннора. В голове Холстеда сразу всплыла сцена, когда он хвастался, что остался без назойливого соседа. Перед глазами возник образ улыбающегося Коннора и всего одно слово «поздравляю», после которого мужчина первым покинул ординаторскую.

«Чёрт», — единственное, что про себя произнёс Холстед.

На секунду зажмурившись, Уилл вмиг вспомнил, где видел контейнеры, из которых ел последние месяцы. Дом Коннора. Холстед просто не мог поверить, что ничего не понял. Особенно, когда он, в первый раз обнаружив пищевой контейнер в ординаторской, спросил о нём у Коннора, а в ответ услышал: «Ты же знаешь, что я скупаю уличный ларёк с едой, спроси у Мэгги, она у нас сама бдительность».

— Тебя не смущало то, что Коннор всегда заканчивал в одно время с тобой? — Продолжала Мэгги, — а он часто ждал тебя, давно завершив свою смену в кардиологии, хотя мог уйти раньше домой. Или его работа на износ, когда он бегал между отделениями, чтобы перекусить. И это, по твоему мнению, отношения из разряда «мы работаем вместе»?

— Мэгги, я…

— Я не закончила, — она сурово взглянула на Уилла, скрещивая руки на груди, — я молчу уже о том, что он недавно взял на себя вину за твою ошибку, которую он, на минуточку, хотел предотвратить.

— Я знаю, — тихо выдохнул Холстед, вспомнив довод Коннора на его вопрос о том, зачем он прикрыл его: «Эта работа, я знаю, как тебе она нужна. Уилл, и также я знаю, что сегодняшняя ошибка больше никогда не повторится, а из-за неё ещё и получить выговор — это точно было бы лишним в твоём портфолио».

Именно теперь Уилл понял, как много о нём знал Роудс, как внимательно относился, всегда приходя на помощь.

— А ты знаешь, что это именно он оплатил твою учёбу? — Сразу выбив почву из-под ног Холстеда, уверенно произнесла Мэгги.

— Ч… Что?

— Ты точно — идиот, Уилл Холстед, — только и хмыкнула женщина, — не понимаю только, за что тебя полюбил Коннор.

Голова пошла кругом, когда Уилл сумел сложить все фрагменты в единый пазл. Он наконец-то всё понял, осознавая, как долго ненамеренно причинял боль человеку, который стал для него всем. А подобное понимание пришло лишь сейчас.

— Мне так жаль, — растерянно выдохнул Уилл, смотря сквозь Мэгги, быстро кинувшись за вещами.

На ходу накинув куртку, Холстед собирался немедленно поехать домой к Коннору. Он и так долго ждал, закрывая глаза на очевидное, притворяясь, что они были коллегами по работе, друзьями вне больницы. Уилл не мог представить, как себя чувствовал все эти месяцы мужчина, внешне не показывая истинного состояния, а значит — прячась под маской.

Выбежав на парковку, Уилл резко остановился, заметив знакомую машину. Подойдя ближе, он увидел Коннора, который лежал прямо на руле, точно не собираясь куда-то ехать, хотя до этого отправил сообщение Холстеду, предупредив, что у него возникли неотложные дела.

Вздохнув, Уилл осторожно открыл дверь, быстро выставив руки вперёд, когда Коннор от неожиданности дёрнулся в сторону.

— Это я, Коннор, — слегка улыбнулся Уилл, опустив руку на плечо мужчины, — я присяду?

Уловив неуверенный кивок мужчины, Холстед залез на переднее сидение рядом с ним. Сев боком, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Коннора, Уилл спокойно произнёс:

— Я всё знаю.

— У меня правда были дела, а потом, — попытка найти оправдание провалилась, поэтому Коннор замолчал, опустив голову.

— Посмотри на меня, Коннор, — тихо попросил Уилл, вкладывая всю заботу в один лишь голос, — пожалуйста.

Выдохнув, Коннор послушно сел боком, лицом к лицу Холстеда, смотря ему в глаза, выглядя сильно потерянным. Казалось, что их зрительный контакт длился целую вечность. Именно так решил Коннор.

— Прости меня, что так долго, — Уилл виновато улыбнулся, а затем, наклонившись, коснулся губ Коннора, вкладывая в поцелуй всю любовь, которую он испытывал к нему, но понял это лишь сейчас.

— Уилл, — задохнувшись от избытка эмоций, выдохнул Коннор, не веря в происходящее.

— Коннор Роудс, я люблю тебя, — наполнив свои слова уверенностью, признался Холстед, взяв холодные руки мужчины в свои, согревая теплом.

— Уилл, — на глазах Роудса были заметны слёзы, — я тоже, тоже люблю тебя.

Крепко обняв Коннора, Уилл боялся отпустить его, медленно поглаживая по спине, чувствуя, как он дрожал.

— Теперь всё будет в порядке, — тихо заверил Уилл, ощутив, что наконец-то на его душе стало спокойно.

Уняв дрожь, Коннор неловко улыбнулся, проведя рукой по лицу. А Уилл не мог оторвать от него взгляда.

— Мог бы сразу меня забрать к себе домой, — нарушив затянувшееся молчание, ухмыльнулся Холстед, заметив недоумевающий взгляд Роудса, — а то выкинул всего лишь соседа, закрыв проход и другим потенциальным сожителям. А что насчёт еды, так ты прекрасный повар, Коннор.

— Уилл, — скрывая смущение, засмеялся Коннор, — Мэгги сдала меня?

— Роудс, не смей больше меня обманывать, — серьёзно заявил Холстед, — я хочу видеть тебя настоящего. Если ты расстроен — не скрывай от меня. Если тебя что-то волнует — скажи мне об этом.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Коннор, чувствуя непередаваемую лёгкость.

— Домой? — Уилл демонстративно зевнул, помня слова Мэгги, что Коннор всегда был уставшим, слишком много тратя сил на то, чтобы быть рядом с ним, не забывая о работе.

— Поехали, — с радостью согласился Коннор, заведя машину, выезжая на дорогу.

— Коннор Роудс, я ещё поговорю с тобой насчёт учёбы, — прищурился Уилл, однако, не скрывая улыбки.

— Обязательно, — с серьёзным видом согласился Коннор, всё равно не выдержав, довольно улыбнувшись.

Всю дорогу они не переставали переглядываться друг с другом. И оба были счастливы. По-настоящему.


End file.
